


Crooked Little Heart

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Dance With The Devil [5]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Children, Dirty Talk, F/M, Het, Heterosexual Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Lies, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reunions, Revelations, Secrets, Sibling Incest, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery's life is going well three years after Zac has left, that is until he comes back and then she finds it turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. None of this story is true and I am in no way associated with Hanson. I do own any original characters. Also, please do not translate this unless you ask me for permission first. Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Your wish is my command," Taylor whispered in her ear as he walked upstairs with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crooked Little Heart Chapter One

Going down the stairs after getting all the kids to bed successfully Avery went into the kitchen where she found Taylor sitting at the kitchen table, "I see you snuck a piece of cake again," she smirked as she went over and sat down on his lap. "You trying to get fat on me?"

Taylor blushed at his wife's words, "Maybe," he teased as he winked at her. "I mean it is also my birthday too and I only had one piece this afternoon," he said defending his actions. "I just can't believe we have another kid to get through the terrible twos now."

"But hopefully Stella will be better than the boys were," Avery nodded as she got Taylor a piece of cake with his fork and held it to his lips. "I mean she is a girl and girls usually do better."

"Is that so?" Taylor asked after he took the bite that Avery fed to him.

Nodding Avery grinned, "Very much so," she said before leaning in to peck his lips, "I love you," she muttered on them before resting her forehead against his. When she said those words she meant them. Ever since she had lost their baby things had been different between them. She felt she was truly maybe getting over Zac and that hopefully soon her heart could fully belong to the man she had married twice now.

"I love you too," Taylor whispered as he locked eyes with her once their foreheads were touching. He couldn't help but hope that she had meant it. He was still self conscious about losing her to Zac even if her losing Jackson had brought them together. He still had doubts that she was truly his.

Avery smiled as she heard Taylor say that he loved her too. Kissing him again she let her arms slid around his neck, "You know we could go upstairs and have some grownup fun," she whispered in his mouth. "It's better than this cake I promise."

Taylor laughed slightly and kissed Avery a bit longer before pulling away and looking at her, "I still wanna finish my cake even if sex is better," he told her before reaching out and taking a few more bites. Getting to the last bite he put it on the fork and held it to her lips.

When Taylor gave her the last bite of his food Avery opened her mouth and took the bite before leaning her head against his, "Now take me upstairs so we can have that grown up fun," she laughed as she felt him stand up from the table his grip on her making her hold him tighter. He hadn't carried her like this since the day he carried her over the entryway of the house when they had first moved in which had been when Jonah was still a baby.

"Your wish is my command," Taylor whispered in her ear as he walked upstairs with her. He wasn't going to lie he really did want to have sex with her. It was after all his birthday and he liked the idea of having her for his treat instead of the cake even if it had been good as well.

Once they had made it upstairs to the bedroom Avery couldn't help but giggle as Taylor laid her down before laying over her, his lips making their way to her neck which made her shiver, "I like you all beardy," she stated as she closed her eyes. She did like him all beardy mainly because she liked the feel of his beard against her skin as he kissed certain parts of her body.

"That's why I always stay beardy for you," Taylor muttered against Avery's skin as he kissed her neck more, his hands sliding up and under her shirt.

Moaning out as his hands caressed her breasts eventually Avery tilted her head to the side, "I like that you do things for me because you know I like them," she moaned out feeling him pinch her nipple through her bra. If he kept this up he'd get her off before he was even inside her.

"I'm your husband," Taylor said as he pulled away and lifted her shirt off before throwing it to the floor. "It's what I'm supposed to do, especially if the things I do turn you on," he smiled before kissing her neck again. This time though he let his kisses trail down towards her bra and he found himself pushing down one of the cups before taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking on it slowly to tease her.

Avery closed her eyes as Taylor began to suck on her nipple and she bit her lip to keep from moaning again. She was afraid if she did it would be too loud and they'd end up waking the children which she didn't want especially since both of the boys had school tomorrow.

Keeping her eyes closed for a bit longer Avery eventually opened them once she and Taylor were both naked and that was when she flipped them over so Taylor was the one on his back. It was then that she slowly let herself slide down on him and her head fell back as she moaned out once more. He still felt so nice inside of her but he was no Zac even if lengthwise he had Zac beat.

Avery slowly began to ride him and she groaned out as his hands went up to her breast and he began to play with them. It was when Taylor was playing with her breasts that she felt guilty for even thinking of Zac right now. She was with her husband a man who she was probably falling back in love with. Zac shouldn't be in her head, he shouldn't have even have been in her thoughts but he was.

Closing her eyes again Avery leaned down and rested her head in the crook of Taylor's neck. Resting her head there she was reminded it was him she was with and as she inhaled the scent she knew was him she bit into his neck as she kept her movements slow.

"Ohhhh," Taylor groaned out as he felt Avery's teeth in his skin and he let his nails dig into her waist as she slowed down. An action that made him lift up a few times. Each time he lifted up he went deeper in her and he couldn't help but like how good she still felt around him.

Avery smirked some at Taylor's movements and she bit his neck again before gently licking where she had bit, "I love your dick inside of me," she whispered as she opened her eyes and let her lips go to his ear which she nipped at softly. "I love how good it feels when you're in me and I just really want you to fuck me right now," she told him knowing she wanted him to take control. Something he seemed to have been doing better at than the last time they had been together.

Hearing Avery's words Taylor flipped them over again and after he did he looked down into her eyes seeing nothing but pure lust in them. "If you want to be fucked then I can I fuck you baby," he whispered before kissing her roughly on the lips.

Kissing him back Avery just held him as he started to move in her hard and fast. This was how she had wanted it and she liked when he could perform to the task she had asked. It was with each of his movements though that she felt closer and closer to the edge and when she eventually came she let her head fall back into the pillow and her eyes closed.

When they had closed it wasn't Taylor's face she saw though. She was seeing a pair of brown eyes and a man with long hair and really talented fingers. It was a face that made her feel guilty because she had thought she was getting better. She hadn't thought of him in months so now why was he in her head while her husband fucked her.  
______________________________________________________________

The next morning as she stood in the kitchen washing the dishes from breakfast Avery heard footsteps and she smiled seeing Taylor come in carrying Stella. "Did the boys get on the bus?" she asked knowing Taylor usually liked to see them off in the mornings and most mornings Stella liked to be at his side.

"They did," Taylor nodded as he looked at his wife. "Now I have to go pack for my trip out of town," he sighed as he walked to Avery and leaned down slightly to peck her lips. It was an action that made Stella eww in horror as they did.

Pulling away from Taylor, Avery laughed before wiping her hands on a dish towel and taking Stella from Taylor, "You better always think eww Stelly," she said as she kissed her daughter's cheek. "God knows I don't need you to make me a grandma early."

"But you made your own mom a grandma early," Taylor spoke up as he gave Avery an innocent look when she glared at him.

"Yeah and I don't want history repeating itself," Avery said as she continued her glare. "Now go get ready for your trip out of town," she said sticking her tongue out.

Taylor made a face but turned to leave the kitchen so he could go upstairs and pack. His plane out of town left in the afternoon and he knew he still had a lot of packing to do. Packing he should have done last night instead of making love to his wife.

As she watched Taylor leave Avery sighed as she looked at Stella, "What are we going to do with your daddy gone Stelly?" she asked curiously as she sighed. It was becoming easier now for her to think of Taylor as Stella's dad even if Stella resembled Zac in everything looks wise. Something that made it hard for most people in both her and Taylor's family to play along with their lies to others.

Stella just looked at her mommy and shrugged, "Daddy go bye," she said before pouting.

"Yeah daddy is going bye," Avery pouted as well. She wasn't sure what she was going to do while Taylor was gone for two weeks to some photography conference out in Arizona this time. It would be the first time she had been left with all three of their children and she was sure she'd go crazy. "I just feel like I may end up losing my mind Stelly girl," she muttered as she held Stella closer. She also had a bad feeling about Taylor being gone for so long but then again maybe it was nothing but her worrying over having to deal with all three children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "It may have but I still love her," Zac said as he smiled sheepishly.

Crooked Little Heart Chapter Two

That night Avery rolled her eyes as she laid in bed by herself. It was the first time since the trouble they had before Jackson's death that she was sleeping alone again and she almost hated sleeping alone. She liked to have someone or something beside her and right now she had no one beside her. The boys were old enough that they no longer came into their parents room and Stella well she was getting used to sleeping on her own though occasionally she still wound up in bed with Taylor and Avery.

Turning on her back Avery looked up at the ceiling knowing at this rate that sleep was just not going to come. Not unless she could do something to get her mind off Taylor being gone and having an empty bed. It was the last thought that made her blush because she did know something she could do but she hadn't done it in awhile. Not since things between her and Taylor had been going good. But what would one time hurt anything? It wasn't like she was cheating by using her hand.

Avery took a deep breath as she pulled her covers down and slowly slipped out of her pajama bottoms and panties. Throwing them on the bed beside her she chewed lip as her hand slowly went between her legs and she let out a moan as it finally made contact with her flesh. Flesh that was already starting to get wet.

Letting her hand began to do it's job Avery closed her eyes as she got lost in her fantasy world. One in which she was being eaten out. The person who was doing it though she couldn't see in her mind yet but he was good. He was really fucking skilled with his tongue. The way he knew the right spots to hit and the way he applied just the right amount of force as he sucked on her clit. In her mind this person had used their tongue and mouth a lot to go down on people.

As her head fell back as she got closer to the edge Avery closed her eyes tighter and continued to get lost in the fantasy of being eaten out by a mystery man. It was one thing she longed for but it was also something that Taylor refused to do for her. He had always said he hated the taste, something he had tried once with Natalie and was never going to do again.

"Fuck..." Avery groaned as she felt her orgasm hit and her toes began to curl some. "Fuck Zac..." she panted out as the face in her fantasy became clear and she had seen the man who had also been in her head the night before as well. A man who she had thought she had stopped wanting though maybe she didn't want him romantically. Maybe her mind just wanted him sexually.

After she came she moved her hand and then reached for her panties and pajama pants. Putting them back on she stood from the bed and then headed to the bathroom where she washed her hands briefly before looking at herself in the mirror, "Get your shit together Ave," she muttered hating the fact that she had now thought of Zac twice in a row.

Leaving the bathroom she got back in bed where she eventually fell into a fitful sleep. A sleep filled with dreams of Zac, where he was taunting her sexually and emotionally. Telling her he knew she wasn't over him.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________

Zac awoke in the guest room at his mom's house. Yesterday had made a full day since he arrived and now today would be his second full day and he had yet to start on finding Avery. He knew she had changed her cell phone because it had been three years. Who really kept the same number during three years, except for him. He had but only because a part of him had maybe hoped Avery would use it.

But she hadn't used it and for that again he didn't blame her. All the blame here was on him and that is why when he got out of the bed and left his room to head into the bathroom to shower he had made up his mind. He was going to start looking for Avery today. All he had to go on was the diner where she had worked when they were together. The one he had taken her too and maybe just maybe he could track down her father's church though he really doubted her father would give him any information if he was as strict and religious as Avery said he was.

After his shower he changed in a hurry and then went downstairs where the smell of pancakes cooking hit his nose. Following that smell into the kitchen he smiled seeing his mom standing at the stove, "I was going to eat breakfast that diner I love so well but I think I may just eat breakfast here and go there to question people."

"Question people?" Jolene asked as she raised an eyebrow when she turned to face her son.

Zac nodded as he went to sit down at the kitchen table, "I want to find Avery," he admitted knowing he hadn't told his mother this information yet.

Jolene heaved a sigh when she heard Zac's words, "Don't you think that caused enough problems the last time?" she asked him not sure if she liked him wanting to find Avery. Avery was doing well with Taylor again and then there was Stella. Stella was being raised by Taylor though most everyone knew the truth. Everyone except Zac anyway. It was something Jolene knew Avery didn't want Zac to know about but all he'd have to do is take one look at the girl now and he'd know. She resembled Zac so much that it was more of a curse than a blessing.

"It may have but I still love her," Zac said as he smiled sheepishly. "That's one of the reasons Brenda and I broke. It was because I'm still in love with Avery."

"And what was the other reason?" Jolene asked taking in the fact that Zac said he was still in love with Avery. While she had once suspected Avery still loved at him at one point she wasn't so sure anymore. The last few months when she had seen Taylor and Avery together they had seemed so happy.

Zac shook his head, "I'd rather not say," he said knowing he didn't want to tell his mom he had cheated on Brenda. "I just messed up."

Jolene sighed again when Zac avoided her question by not saying. "What if Avery doesn't want to see you?" she asked as she put a few pancakes on a plate and walked the plate over to her son. "Are you going to leave her alone?"

"Probably not," Zac told his mother being honest. "I let her slip away once by chance in California without talking to her. I'm not doing it again," he said knowing this time he'd fight tooth and nail until he got Avery to talk to him. "I just want to apologize and make things right."

Hearing her son Jolene went silent as she walked to the stove to fix her own pancakes now, "Maybe things are how they should be Zachary. She married Taylor again and they have another kid now," she said telling the partial truth.

Zac picked up a fork as he began to eat his food, "I know," he answered in between bites. "I know she has another child with Taylor and I know they are married again but when you love something you fight for it," he smiled as his mind went back to Avery's daughter calling him daddy. That could be their baby one day who called him daddy. If she took him back and left her husband for him then they could have a baby that could call him daddy. She unlike Brenda could give him what he wanted.

"I'm fighting for her mom," Zac finished knowing his case was settled. No one could change his mind now if they wanted too.

"If you say so Zac," Jolene muttered as she forced a smile. She knew there was no arguing with Zac if his mind was made up. Again she'd just have to sit back and watch the fallout of his coming back into Avery's life. She could only hope it wasn't that ugly though.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Standing at the cash register as she paid her bill for her breakfast Avery closed her purse. She had stopped by the diner on her way to run errands. She had dropped the boys off at school then she had left Stella with Jessica for today. Jessica had offered to take her to the library when she took Hans and Abigail and Avery had been relieved. It had always been hard to do errands with Stella around.

After closing her purse she turned around and was about to step away but instead she froze in her spot as she came face to face with the man who had been haunting her fantasies for the last two nights. A man she had thought was still in California.

"Z...Zac?" she stuttered out wanting to make sure she wasn't crazy though she highly doubted she was.

"In the flesh," Zac smiled as he looked at her. He was glad to see that his looking for her today wouldn't have to go too far. He had found her on the first try by pure luck it seemed. If he had been here any later he probably would have missed her altogether.

When Zac spoke Avery swallowed hard as she felt herself getting lightheaded. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was muttering some curse word.

Hearing Avery curse before her eyes rolled back in her head and she started to fall, Zac moved forward some catching her before she hit the floor. He knew he had always joked that he had women fainting over him but he never thought he'd see the day that someone actually did faint because of him.

Avery groaned as she eventually came to and once she did she froze again as she looked up at the person who was holding her. She had hoped she had been dreaming but of course how could she have ever been that lucky? Pulling away from him Avery shook her head, "I have to go," she said before starting to walk away from him.

When she made it outside though she came to a stop when she felt someone grab her wrist and she turned to find herself again face to face with Zac which just made her annoyed. "Are you trying to fuck up my day?" she asked him harshly as she pulled her wrist away from him.

"Not intentionally," Zac stated after she moved out of his grasp. "I just wanted to see you and talk."

"Well you've seen me and talked," Avery replied back as she rolled her eyes. "Now I have things to do and I'd like to leave so please don't grab me again."

Sighing at her actions Zac shook his head, "Ave I want to talk about things okay," he said as he reached for her wrist again. "I want to say what I should have said in California when I went after you."

Feeling him grab her wrist again Avery closed her eyes, "What is there left to say?" she asked her tone still coming out harsh. "I think you said it all the day you left me," she nodded before moving out of his grasp again. "You remember that right? You left me for Brenda and told me to just remember our good times," she spat out before walking to her car. She didn't look back at him either. She didn't want too.

Zac followed after Avery and the moment she reached her car he got behind her and put both arms on either side of her to keep her from going anywhere, "You know I'm going to get you to listen somehow," he whispered as he leaned into her, his lips coming to rest on her ear. "So run away right now if that's what you want," he said as he let his hands fall though they soon made their way towards her waist. "I love you," he said before kissing her earlobe.

Shivering at his contact Avery felt his arms move from around her waist after he kissed her earlobe and she turned around to watch as he walked away from her. Swallowing hard she closed her eyes hating how much his arms around her and the kiss to her earlobe had affected her when they shouldn't have. He had forced himself on her. She shouldn't have liked it, not when she swore she was falling back in love with Taylor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Unless you deliberately kept Zac in the dark because he hurt you. Then that's just wrong."

Crooked Little Heart Chapter Three

Avery sat at her kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. It had been three days since her run in with Zac. Three days in which she had done everything to avoid her normal hang out spots and routines. She was scared of running into him again and she was even more scared of him seeing her when she had her kids, especially Stella.

Stella though was now wanting to see her Grandma Jo and after two days of saying no Avery wasn't exactly sure she could say no anymore and so that's why she had called Jolene this morning and asked her to come over. It was Sunday and all the kids were still here. Normally she would have asked one of her sister's to take them to church for her but today neither boy had wanted to go and instead had opted out to watch cartoons instead and Stella had thrown a fit because she wanted to see Grandma Jo.

Hearing a knock at the door Avery was brought out of her thoughts and she stood up from the table. Going to the door she pulled it open and forced a smile when she saw Jolene. "Come in Jo," she said moving aside so the woman could come in. "Stella's probably in her room playing or still throwing a fit but I haven't heard any toys being thrown so maybe that's a good sign."

Jolene laughed slightly at Avery's words, "I'll go see her in a second," she said as she walked inside and took her coat off. "First I wanted to talk to you," she said as she nodded her head some.

"If it's about your son I don't really want to talk about him," Avery sighed as she chewed her lip and walked into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table again she picked up her cup of coffee which was now almost cold and took a drink.

"He told me he ran into you," Jolene continued as she walked into the kitchen behind Avery. "I knew he was going to look for you and I told him not too," she said knowing it was best to be honest. "I knew it would just reopen old wounds but he didn't listen and he is still intent on seeing you again even after seeing you already and having you run off."

As Jolene continued to talk Avery tried to tune her out but she couldn't. She kept listening and when Jolene mentioned seeing him again reopening old wounds Avery huffed out her agreement at that. It would reopen old wounds. It had already and god forbid when she told Taylor that Zac was back.

At Avery's silence Jolene looked down, "I think you should tell him about Stella," she finally said as she kept her eyes away from Avery. "I'm not saying you should hear him about the other stuff because I get that but I think he deserves to know about his daughter. I hate lying to him and I had too the other day. I had to say that Taylor was her father and that killed me."

"Taylor is her father," Avery spoke up finally as she shook her head. "He's the one that was here. He never left me and if Zac hadn't left then maybe he'd know about Stella. Maybe he'd know because we would be a family with her. I was in love with him Jolene and I would have been a family with him but he choose to leave and then Taylor agreed to step in and be Stella's father."

"Taylor did step in and I'm grateful he did but Zac can know now. Zac isn't with Brenda and you don't have to worry about wrecking that relationship," Jolene said knowing Avery had used that as her biggest reason not to tell Zac. "Unless you deliberately kept Zac in the dark because he hurt you. Then that's just wrong."

Avery laughed some as she finished her coffee, "You are going to get onto me for what's wrong to do?" she asked her tone coming out harsh. "You never told Walker about Zac and don't tell me you kept quiet because of Diana all this time," she said as she shook her head. "It's not like Diana could do anything if you told. You kept quiet because you deliberately wanted to keep Walker in the dark because he hurt you," she said using Jolene's own words. "So don't get on to me for doing what you did," she sighed admitting that part of her keeping Stella's paternity from Zac was out of spite.

Going silent Jolene finally looked up at Avery, "I know what I did was wrong Avery and I've cost Zac years from his true family. From knowing his father and brothers but I'm asking you not to do the same with Stella. She deserves to know her dad, her real one who can love her with just as much love as Taylor has for her."

Running a hand through her hair Avery looked down into her empty coffee mug, "I'll tell Zac when you decide to tell him about his own paternity," she finally spoke as she chewed on her lip. "Now please drop the subject and go see your granddaughter," she nodded towards the entryway of the kitchen.

Jolene didn't say anything else to Avery. Instead she turned and left the kitchen. She wasn't sure she could keep Avery's secret anymore and she knew if the girl didn't tell Zac then she would.

After Jolene left the kitchen Avery stayed seated at the table for the longest time. But eventually she stood up and did the dishes from breakfast before heading upstairs to check on Jonah and Charlie who she had found playing some video game. After checking on them she pecked in on Stella and Jolene smiling when she saw them having a fake tea party. Stella may have been a tomboy but she did love her fake tea parties.

Leaving Stella's room she headed to her room where she grabbed her clothes then went into the bathroom to shower. It was in the shower that she let herself think of Jolene's pleas to tell Zac the truth. Maybe in a way she had always wanted to tell him. She had known going into this when she kept her baby...their baby that he could find out and maybe she wanted that, though not to hurt him. She had wanted it so she could always have a part of him and keep him in her life once he knew because deep down as afraid as she was of him leaving she suspected once he knew about a child he wouldn't run as easily.

Finally getting out of the shower once the water turned cold Avery dried off and dressed. When she left she went downstairs where she found a note from Jolene on the table beside the door. She said she had to leave because of work but that she still wanted Avery to consider telling Zac the truth. She had even put in Zac's cell phone number which was the same as it had been before.

Closing her eyes Avery laid the note back down not sure what to do. She knew she had seemed so confident when talking to Jolene but even she had to admit that a part of her had always wanted to tell Zac especially after Stella had called him dada. Something she was reminded of because she still had that video and sometimes even since getting back on good terms with Taylor she still watched that video and she still let herself get lost in the what-if's. The what-if's that always seemed to rule her life though now they were because of her regret on lying to Zac. On keeping this huge fucking secret from him.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

That night Avery sighed as she sat on the back porch in a coat with an ashtray by her side. She had just gotten the kids bathed and at least they were all in the living room winding down from the day as they watched a movie and she had came outside to smoke. It was the one bad habit she didn't like to do around her kids so instead whenever she smoked she always made sure to go outside even if it was winter time.

Finishing off her cigarette she frowned as she looked down at the phone in her hand. She had tried calling Taylor to just talk to him hoping it would settle her nerves or any feelings she had that were leaning towards telling Zac the truth but he hadn't answered his phone. Instead she had gotten his voice-mail. She knew she was probably paranoid but not getting a hold of him just made her suspect that he had his phone off because he was with someone else. That he had brought someone to Arizona with him or that he had even picked up a woman there.

Hell besides not getting a hold of him he hadn't called since being away. Something he had promised he'd do so he could at least check up on the kids.

"Or maybe I just want to make him the bad guy for once so I feel a little better about my life," Avery mused aloud as she rolled her eyes. She hadn't feeling horrible but Jolene had gotten to her. Jolene had made her actually consider reaching out to Zac and telling him the truth even if right now she was pissed at Zac and hated him for what he had done to her, how he had left her.

Looking up at the sky she sighed when she saw a shooting star. Closing her eyes she couldn't help but feel like a child again and go back to that whole when you wish upon a star thing and that's what she did. She found herself making a wish on a star. A wish that she could erase her one biggest regret.

Opening her eyes she shook her head, "Like that will ever happen," she whispered under her breath as she stood up and headed inside. Once she was in she shut and locked the back door then emptied the ashtray. Laying the ashtray on the counter she then headed to the front of the house where she took her coat off and put it on the rack before going into the living room and checking on her kids.

Smiling as she saw Charlie and Stella both curled up on pillows asleep she looked at Jonah who was still awake and watching the movie. "I'm going to put Charlie and Stelly to bed. After I do then it's bed time for you too little man. You have school tomorrow."

Jonah crinkled his nose as he watched his mom pick up Stella, "I'm not little anymore," he said as he rolled his eyes. "You don't have to call me little man."

Stopping in her tracks as she held a sleeping Stella in one arm and Charlie in the other Avery frowned knowing that Jonah was right. He was growing up on her. "Don't remind me," she smiled as she turned to look at him and then proceeded to carry her two sleeping children up the stairs.

Avery was thankful that she was able to tuck them in without an incident and when she went down to get Jonah she was also thankful that he too went to bed without an argument because he had liked to start arguments over his bedtime and she had feared without Taylor here that he would be worse but so far the past few days hadn't been so bad.

After getting Jonah to bed Avery then went into her room where she changed for bed and laid down. It was after she laid down that she tried calling Taylor again and rolled her eyes when she couldn't get a hold of him again. "Asshole," she muttered under her breath annoyed that he wasn't picking up her calls.

Laying down against the pillows she eventually went to sleep and was only woken once during the night when she heard Stella ask if she could join her mommy in bed. Avery had of course agreed because how could she turn down Stelly especially when she gave that smile of hers. A smile that Avery was certain had came from Zac.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I'll put her on if you agree to see me later tonight."

Crooked Little Heart Chapter Four

The next morning as she stood in the kitchen after ushering her sons off to school, Avery looked down at Stella who was standing in the middle of the kitchen and pouting up at her.

"You pouting isn't going to make me give you what you want," she told her daughter as she bent down to pick her up. "You saw Grandma Jo yesterday, you don't need to see her again today."

"Grama Jo," Stella pouted more as she turned her head away from Avery in defiance. Clearly the terrible twos were hitting not even a full week after turning two. "See Grama."

Frowning at Stella insistence, Avery did her best to think of alternatives that would change her daughter's mind mainly because she knew she couldn't call Jolene over again today and she didn't want to go by the woman's house because she knew Zac was probably there and it had been four days since she first saw him again and she was doing well in avoiding him.

Avery was doing well in keeping him from Stella as well, because him meeting or seeing Stella now would blow everything for her. All it would take is one look at her and she knew Zac would figure out the truth, that when he left her for Brenda that he had left a piece of himself behind in a literal way. He'd figure out the baby who had called him dada in some chance meeting was his.

"How about we go to the park Stelly?" Avery asked trying her luck on this. It was March and it was cold but Stella loved the park no matter what season it was and it did tire her out for the rest of the day afterwards. "You want mommy to take you to the park and then we can go to Nana Reed's for lunch. You like seeing Nana Reed."

Stella kept her head turned away from Avery and for awhile Avery was half afraid her daughter wouldn't give in to her bribe.

"Park," Stella finally spoke as she turned back to Avery and grinned, a grin that was definitely Zac's. "Grama Jo...park."

Rolling her eyes, Avery sat Stella down on the counter, "You want me to invite Grandma Jo to the park?"

Nodding her head Stella again began to pout even before Avery could turn down her request.

"How about this? How about I call Grandma Jo and ask her but if she says no you can't pout or throw a fit on mommy," Avery bargained as she reached for the cordless phone which was beside Stella.

Seeing Stella smile at her, Avery took that as her answer and she dialed Jolene's number waiting on an answer as she put it to her ear.

"Coleman residence," a familiar male voice spoke, answering the phone and Avery froze because of course she should have expected that there was a possibility Zac would answer the phone if he was staying there.

"Umm...can..can I speak to Jolene?" Avery asked stuttering out of fear. She knew Zac would identify her voice and then he'd want to know why she was calling his mother.

Hearing a pause on the other end Avery held her breath slightly.

"You're really calling my mom?" Zac asked not even missing a beat. "You called here to talk to my mom?"

"Yeah," Avery answered her head nodding automatically though Zac couldn't see her. "Now can you please put her on the phone?"

Zac took a deep breath, "Not until you tell me why you are calling her, Avery?"

Feeling herself getting irritated Avery looked at Stella and she shook her head, having half a mind to just hang up but that would mean her daughter throwing a fit so she'd do her best to answer Zac right now.

"Because Stelly wants her to come to the park with us," Avery answered being honest though she was afraid it would bite her in the ass worse than lying would have.

"Your daughter wants my mom to come to the park with you guys?"

"Yes!" Avery answered as she felt her irritation growing.

"But why?" Zac asked sounding genuinely confused. "Why can't your mom or your husband's mom go?"

Avery closed her eyes at Zac's new questions and she kept telling herself she was doing this for Stella. "Because she just does. Now can you please put your mom on the phone?"

"I'll put her on if you agree to see me later tonight."

Glaring at Zac's words Avery had to bite her tongue before replying, "I don't have anyone to watch my children. Their father is out of town right now."

"Then I can't put my mom on," Zac replied sounding so smug and Avery knew he was pulling her hand in this. He was going to force her to see him.

"Fine," she blurted out feeling like she had no other choice. "I'll meet you tonight," she sighed as she shook her head. "But just tonight, after tonight you have to leave me alone."

"You might want me to stick around though," Zac spoke and again he sounded smug but why wouldn't he? Avery had given him what he wanted.

Avery shook her head, "I doubt that," she replied as she looked down at her engagement and wedding band. "I'm over you now Zac," she spoke hoping that she sounded sure of herself. "Now can I speak to your mom?"

"I guess you can," Zac muttered out sarcastically but he did hand the phone over to Jolene.

When she was on the phone with Jolene, Avery asked her what she told Stella she would and Avery was relieved especially after her conversation with Zac when Jolene agreed. She wasn't in the mood for a pouting Stella and she knew if Jolene had said no that Stella would have whined and threw a fit even if she had told her not too.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arriving back home later that day after her outing with Stella and then picking the boys up from school, Avery ushered the boys into the kitchen telling them to do their homework. It was the best way to make sure they got it done as well as not killing each other, putting them in the kitchen where she could see them.

After she knew they had gotten a start she put Stella on the floor in the living room and put in a cartoon for her to watch before getting the phone and calling around to find a last minute babysitter for her unplanned outing with Zac. It was something she was still leery on and she knew it had also been an elephant in the room when she was with Jolene though Jolene didn't mention it she knew the woman knew because Zac told his mom everything.

Finding a babysitter in Zoe, Avery hung up the phone and sighed as she leaned against the kitchen counter, feeling like at least now she could take a breather before having to get ready to meet Zac at some place he would text her directions too or at least that's what he had said in his written note he had his mom deliver to her.

"Are you going out tonight mommy?" Charlie asked which brought Avery out of her thoughts and she looked at her youngest son.

"Yeah, mommy's meeting an old friend," Avery told him as she fake smiled, walking to the table where he and Jonah where. "Aunt Zoe is going to watch you guys though for me. You like it when Aunt Zoe watches you don't you?" she asked as she bent down and tapped Charlie on the nose with her index finger which made the boy laugh.

"But I'll miss you at dinner," Charlie said through his laughter. "Daddy's not here and you'll be gone too."

Frowning slightly Avery locked eyes with Charlie, "It's just for tonight buddy," she assured him as she stood up. "Then tomorrow we'll all eat together before Jonah's basketball game."

"Promise?" Charlie asked as he looked up at Avery.

"I promise," Avery said knowing this was going to be the only night she missed having dinner with her kids. "Now get back to your homework Charlie buddy," she told him before leaving the kitchen to go check on Stella and then do what she had to, to get ready before Zoe showed up.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you stop looking at me like I've grown two heads?" Avery asked as she looked up at Zoe after exchanging texts with Zac on where to meet. It was during those texts that she had spilled to Zoe who she was meeting mainly because Zoe was nosy and always had been.

"But you must have," Zoe spoke as she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter in the kitchen. "Meeting Zac, who by the way I didn't even know was back in town. You know he's your weakness Avie," she sighed and she still kept looking at Avery oddly. "Does Taylor know you're meeting Zac?"

Avery blushed at the mention of Taylor. "No," she answered seeing Zoe's look getting worse. "He doesn't even know that Zac is in town either. I reckon the only one who knows is Jolene. He just got back recently I think. I had a run in with him four days ago and up until today I had been doing so well in avoiding him."

Zoe rolled her eyes at that, it was almost unnoticeable but of course Avery noticed it. "Why not go on and continue ignoring him?" she asked as she shook her head.

"Because my agreeing was the only way he'd put Jo on the phone so that I could ask her to come to the park with Stelly and I," Avery explained as she looked down, almost not wanting to see Zoe judging her more than what she had been.

"You should tell Taylor," Zoe spoke a hint of judgement in her voice. "He deserves to know Avie."

Licking her lips Avery looked back up, "I'll tell him tomorrow," she sighed doubting Taylor would answer when she called. He hadn't answered last night and he still hadn't even called the first time like he promised he'd do.

"Tomorrow may be too late, you may screw up by..." Zoe started getting interrupted when something fell over in the entrance of the kitchen door way.

Avery turned her head quickly, seeing Jonah standing there a tiny glare written on his features.

"Jonah?" she questioned as she walked to where he was. "What's wrong buddy?"

Jonah kept his glare even as Avery got closer, "Are you going to leave daddy?" he asked as he locked eyes with Avery. "I heard everything mommy. You're going to meet that man...the one you had a few years back. Stelly's daddy."

Taking a deep breath at Jonah's words Avery looked at him and she chewed her lip, not having expected this but today seemed to be full of the unexpected, hell the last few days did, ever since Taylor left for Arizona and maybe he should have stayed, maybe his leaving threw off some cosmic balance.

"I'm not going to leave daddy," Avery reassured Jonah as she bent down and moved hair out of his face. "I love your daddy and I'm not going to leave him."

"But you love Stelly's daddy too right?" Jonah asked curiously as he finally dropped his glare. "I mean you told me last month the stork brings babies and puts them in mommy's bellies when they love the daddy and you left daddy for Stelly's daddy before, so you could do it again."

Avery did her best to give Jonah a smile, "I'm not going to leave daddy again though," she said as she reached out to pull Jonah to her. "I did love Stelly's daddy at one time but I love your daddy much much more," she spoke though deep down she wasn't sure it was true...not yet anyway. "I won't leave your daddy again."

"Promise?" Jonah asked much like Charlie had asked of her when it came to skipping dinner. "I don't want you and daddy apart from each other. I don't want a new daddy even if he is Stelly's daddy."

"I promise," Avery told him though this was one she half feared she might not be able to keep.

Pulling away she gave Jonah one last smile before standing up, "Now go back to playing with your sister and brother so that Aunt Zoe can make you dinner and I can get going little man."

"I'm not little anymore," Jonah replied though he obeyed Avery and walked off.

After he was gone Avery turned to Zoe and put her hand up to shush her from saying anything, "Don't even open your mouth," she warned her before walking away. "I feel horrible now thanks to my son and the fact that I'm not sure I'll keep my promise to him, so don't make me feel worse," she said as she turned her back to Zoe so that she too could exit the kitchen and head off to meet Zac before it to got too late.

She just wanted to get this meeting done and over with as quickly as possible. If it was quick then she hopefully had less of a chance of falling into his trap, though she half feared giving into him earlier today had already made her have one foot in the trap.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Is Avery really out with Stella's dad?"

Crooked Little Heart Chapter Five

Taylor sighed as he made it back to his hotel room, Natalie hot on his heels and he rolled his eyes as she slipped into the room with him. "I don't know why I let you come on this trip," he told her, feeling guilty that he had gave in and let her come along to Arizona though then again he felt guilty for even hiring her as his assistant in January and not telling Avery.

He knew it was wrong at least it felt wrong because Avery was still insecure when it came to Natalie though to be fair Taylor didn't understand why. It wasn't like he had slept with her while he and Avery were committed. No he had waited until after Avery had clearly chosen Zac though she hadn't out right said it and even then he had been resistant to Natalie, only ever deciding to try after he knew Stella had been on the way and even then it had been short lived because they hadn't been compatible and even then it was his wife he wanted.

Even if it had been clear he had always been second best to Zac and hell sometimes he feared even now he was, even after the loss of Jackson had supposedly brought them back to some sort of new place. He figured he'd always be insecure but at least he felt he had that right at least more so than Avery did.

"Because you wanted to have someone fun around so you could forget about the drama your wife brings you," Natalie replied bringing Taylor out of his thoughts. "Otherwise you could have easily brought your wife or came alone."

"Avery doesn't bring drama," Taylor defended as he sat down on the bed, tired from a long day of talks on how to better do photographs.

Giving him an odd look Natalie sat down beside him on the bed, "She brings drama. I mean look at all she put you through the year she got pregnant with Stella and even after you went back to her. For god sakes she gave Stella, Zac's last name Taylor and then she lied to you about running into him," she muttered as she shook her head. "She's nothing but drama and I think deep down you know it, otherwise you'd be contacting her every day or even talking about her."

Taylor went silent at Natalie's words because it was true he hadn't called or talked about Avery period. It wasn't because he thought she was drama or that she brought it, he had just been too distracted and busy.

"Speaking of calling her, I should go do that now," he said as he stood from the bed and pulled his cell phone out of his jeans pocket. It was something he hadn't had on since even arriving here and he did feel guilty for that especially after telling Avery he'd call her every day.

"Yeah, you go do that," Natalie nodded her head. "I'm just going to go to my room while you do," she said as she too stood from the bed. "Maybe after you get done we can go out for food and drinks?"

"I'll consider it," Taylor nodded giving her a smile though in all honesty he was exhausted and would much rather just stay in and order room service.

Natalie didn't say anything else to him after that, she gave him a tiny smile before leaving the room and once she had left Taylor walked over to a chair at the table in his room, before pulling up his contacts and hitting the one for home.

"Hello?" a small child's voice spoke into the phone after the third ring.

"Jonah?" Taylor asked confused as to why Jonah was the one answering the phone and not Avery.

"Daddy," Jonah squealed clearly delighted at Taylor being on the phone. "I miss you."

Smiling at his son's words Taylor looked down at the jeans he had on, feeling guilt again for not calling sooner. "I miss you too little man," he said honestly. "I miss you, Charlie, and Stella."

"You don't miss mommy?"

"I miss her as well little man," Taylor chuckled softly at the fact that Jonah had even asked him that. "I was actually calling to talk to your mommy."

"Mommy isn't here right now," Jonah revealed which made Taylor raise an eyebrow. "Aunt Zoe is watching us while mommy went out with Stelly's daddy."

Taylor went silent as he heard the last words out of Jonah's mouth and he was sure he was hearing things. Jonah hadn't just said that Avery was out with Stella's dad. Zac was in California so there was no way.

"Jonah...can I speak to Aunt Zoe?" Taylor finally asked once he was sure he could speak.

"I guess," Jonah replied and Taylor heard movement and then talking.

"Hello," Zoe's voice finally came over the phone.

"Zoe," Taylor said once he knew it was her. "Is Avery really out with Stella's dad?" he asked deciding to cut to the chase instead of beating around the bush.

When the line went silent at his question, Taylor almost feared Zoe had hung up on him but then he heard her breathing and he knew she was still there and he took her silence as all the confirmation he needed.

"Jonah was telling the truth then?" he asked in her silence. "She went out with Zac?"

"He forced her too supposedly," Zoe finally spoke up. "I didn't even know he was back but Avery said they had a run in a few days ago and she had been avoiding him but today he forced her to agree to meet him. Something about not letting her talk to Jolene on the phone to ask her something."

Shaking his head at Zoe's words and her actual vocal confirmation Taylor ran a hand through his hair, "And she didn't tell me about this?" he asked though he had to pause at that because if she had tried to call him he wouldn't have known as his phone had been off and he hadn't even checked his missed calls before calling home.

"She said she'd call you and tell you tomorrow."

Sighing Taylor chewed on his lip briefly, "Thanks for telling me," he muttered before saying goodbye and then ending the call.

It was only after he ended the call that he went to check his missed calls, seeing that he had indeed missed Avery calling him yesterday well before Zac had supposedly roped her into meeting up with him.

Standing from the chair he put his cell phone back in the pocket of his jeans before going to leave the room. Taylor knew it was probably wrong but the idea of going out for dinner and drinks with Natalie was much more appealing that sitting in his hotel room imaging all the scenario's with Avery and Zac right now.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting at the diner across from Zac, Avery looked at him after she had finished her food, "Why did you come back?" she asked breaking the silence that had been between them ever since they had both arrived and ordered their food. "Did you just decide it'd be perfect to come back and ruin my life?"

Zac shook his head as he locked eyes with Avery, an action that made her uncomfortable because she felt as if he could see through her in ways she didn't like.

"I came back because I missed you Ave," Zac spoke as he shrugged. "I missed you and I know I made a mistake in leaving you."

"You may have made a mistake in leaving me but that mistake can't be fixed now," Avery assured him as she looked at her rings and held her hand up. "I'm with my husband again. We got remarried and we're happy."

Zac looked away from Avery finally, his eyes landing on her rings, "And you're lying about being happy."

"I'm not lying," Avery argued as she shook her head and picked up the cup that held her drink. "I'm happy and in love with my husband," she finished after taking a sip of the drink.

"If you were happy with him you wouldn't be avoiding me like the plague," Zac smirked and Avery felt herself blush.

"I'm avoiding you like the plague because I really don't want to see you," Avery explained even if it was partly a lie. "I feel we have nothing to say to each other nor do we have any business with each other. You left me and I eventually moved on..I mean it was what I had to do because you made me. Telling me I had good memories I could get by with those."

Now it was Zac's cheeks who slowly turned red after Avery had spoken and Avery almost felt gleeful that she could make him feel some remorse or even guilt.

"I know what I told you," Zac nodded acknowledging her words. "Trust me I remember leaving you because I replay it in my head over and over all the time, just like I replay seeing you in California over and over in my head. I shouldn't have let you get away then, I mean you came back to see me then ran off," he sighed as he shook his head. "Coming back to see me doesn't scream happy in your marriage Avery."

Going silent Avery felt all glee from minutes ago leave her as she bit her lip, "That was a year ago, almost two. A lot has changed."

"Changed enough that you have no feelings for me what so ever?" Zac asked a smirk on his lips again.

Again Avery went silent because how could she deny him? A part of her did still love him even if she was still trying to be in love with Taylor. Jackson's death had brought them closer but it still really wasn't the glue because they both still had wounds that hadn't mended or closed and one of hers was Zac who had left her with no closure and who she shared a daughter with.

"So you do have feelings for me," Zac spoke in Avery's silence which only irritated her because he was speaking the truth.

"It's none of your business if I do," Avery told him as she stood from the table and opened her purse, getting out enough money for her half of the tab. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get home to my children," she muttered out angrily as she began to walk away.

Before she could even get past Zac though she felt him grab her wrist which made her stop in her tracks as she looked down at him, "Is Stella mine?" he asked so bluntly his question rocking Avery to her core. "Is that why my mom went to the park with you two?"

Pulling her wrist away, Avery shook her head, "Stella is Taylor's daughter," she lied as she swallowed a bit harder though she did consider her lie partly the truth. Taylor had been the one raising her for so long that she considered him her father in some ways. "Goodbye Zac," she whispered before starting to walk away again.

"You'll see me again!" Zac called after her and Avery was glad she was facing away from him because she was half scared he'd see the truth written on her face. The resigned look because she too believed she'd see him again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Stella Rosa Coleman?" Zac asked as he kept a grip on Stella's hand for a brief few seconds longer, though his eyes remained on Avery.

"I just want to know if she's mine," Zac muttered out as he looked at his mom, standing in the living room of her house an hour after his dinner with Avery. A dinner that had ended badly because he knew he had came on too strong. He had been doing that ever since he came back and first ran into her which probably wasn't winning him any points in her book.

But he couldn't help it. He missed Avery and he knew he had screwed up by leaving her..knew he had made a mess of things and now he wanted to fix them, even if she was back with Taylor. He still didn't believe she was truly happy with Taylor. Wouldn't believe it no matter how much she claimed it.

Jolene heaved a soft sigh as she looked up at Zac, "Why are you asking me this Zachary?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow. 

"Because I want to know if Stella is mine," Zac said honestly as he finally moved to sit down next to his mom. "I just can't make sense of why else her daughter would want you to go to the park with them today or even why you'd still be close to her. It's not like things ended well between us when I left her. I broke her heart and I was an asshole, I know that."

"You did break her heart and you were an asshole," Jolene nodded with a laugh and Zac couldn't help the smile he gave his mom because she was always backing him when it came to the truth or calling out the mistakes he made. "She's a nice woman though."

Zac laughed a bit at his mom's last statement, "And is that your reason for staying in contact wit her?" he asked a bit sarcastically. "She's a nice woman," he said as he shook his head. "Mom, I'm begging you if Stella is mine then please tell me," he spoke hating how desperate he sounded. "Stella..she's..she's probably one of the reasons I left Brenda besides my cheating," he admitted. "That time I saw Avery in California she called me dada and I think from the reaction from Zoe it was her first word and it was then that I knew I wanted a child and a family. Things Brenda could never really give me because she didn't want children."

"I've told you since you came back that Avery moved on," Jolene said reminding Zac of what she had indeed told him the morning after he showed up again. "I told you she married Taylor again and had a child. Taylor's her father."

"Avery said the same tonight," Zac confessed as he looked away from his mom and maybe he should believe these women, after all why would his own mother lie to him? It wasn't like she had ever lied to him in his life so he was sure she wouldn't start now.

Jolene sighed as she reached out for Zac's hand, giving it a squeeze, "I'm sorry baby," she told him and Zac really wasn't sure why she was apologizing. 

"Why are you sorry mom?" Zac asked as he squeezed her hand back and he turned to look at her, giving her a tiny smile. "I'm the one who should be sorry right? Sorry for leaving and sorry for questioning if a little girl who clearly isn't mine is mine," he nodded his head finally deciding that he'd drop the issue of Stella's paternity, mainly on the fact that his mother wouldn't lie to him.

Not because Avery had said so because he wouldn't be surprised if she lied. He wouldn't put it past her lying out of spite and to hurt him.

"I just know this has to hurt you," Jolene shrugged her shoulders softly though there was a look in her eyes that Zac couldn't quite read. "You obviously wanted to believe Stelly was yours bad enough and it must hurt to know she isn't..to finally realize it."

Nodding his head Zac let go of his mom's hand, "It does a bit yeah," he sighed though even giving up on the claim. He wasn't sure it would make him want to give up on getting Avery back. He'd just have to stop coming off so strong and maybe apologize for the last few times they had interacted.

Standing from the couch, Zac looked down at his mom briefly, "I..umm I'm going to go for a drive and clear my mind," he said as he walked towards the door. He knew he couldn't tell her the truth, that he was going to Avery's house to apologize. Mainly because he figured she'd probably try to talk him out of it. Tell him to leave it be for now.

"Don't be out too late Zachary," Jolene spoke and Zac acknowledged her with a hmmph before going out the door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avery who had just hung up the phone after getting a call from Jolene, a call in which Jolene had basically rimmed her a new one because she had, had to lie to Zac about Stella's paternity, just rolled her eyes because this was the last thing she needed.

She didn't need Jolene angry with her on top of Taylor obviously ignoring her while he was out of town and Zac being back in town and making her life hell. What Avery needed was the universe just to give her a break because she wasn't too sure how much she could take right now.

Hadn't she already been through enough as it was? 

Shaking her head, she exited the kitchen where she had been on the phone and she headed into the living room where Stella who probably should have been in bed by now was wide awake.

"Stelly, come on baby girl it's bed time," Avery said and she watched as Stella turned to look at her as she stood from the couch and walked to where Avery was. "We have to be up early to get your brother's ready for school," she sighed as she bent down to pick Stella up and the moment Stella was secure on her hip there was a knock at the door that slightly startled Avery.

Making a face as she found a clock, Avery saw it was a bit after ten and she chewed her lip as she grudgingly walked to the door, not sure who would be here this late at night. Though she guessed maybe Zoe had realized she had forgot something when she had been baby-sitting the boys.

Once she had made it to the door, Avery reached out and opened it, pausing when she saw Zac on the other side and a part of her was tempted to slam the door in his face because hadn't she seen enough of him already today? Hadn't she had enough of him trying to worm his way back into the holes he had left in her life? But she didn't slam the door she just looked at him expectantly as she felt Stella move in her arms to get a better look at the person at the door because Stella was at an odd stage of where strangers fascinated her.

"Ave," Zac smiled softly his voice not sounding as cocky as it had every other time he had seen her lately. "I..I know it's late and you probably don't want to see me but I wanted to come by and say I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Avery questioned as she raised an eyebrow wondering what he was sorry for.

Zac nodded his head as he looked down and away from her, "Sorry for how I've been treating you since I've been back," he confessed as he looked back up at her. "I know I've been a di..." he started but stopped as his eyes landed on Stella. "Horrible person and I owe you an apology for that," he said as he stepped a bit closer to the doorway. 

"Yeah, you have been a horrible person," Avery agreed with a nod of her head. "Way before the past few days."

"I know I was wrong then too," Zac spoke as he locked eyes with her briefly before looking back at Stella, a girl who Avery knew he hadn't seen since she was a baby and she had called him daddy. "Can you forgive me?" he asked her as Stella who had noticed Zac staring at her waved at him shyly. 

"Who that mommy?" Stella asked Avery before Avery could even respond to Zac and before Avery could respond to Stella, she had wiggled herself down and out of Avery's arms, walking closer to Zac who seemed to bend down to her height when he realized that Stella wanted his attention. "Who are you?" she asked Zac and Avery couldn't help the laugh that came out because of course her daughter would just ask the person she didn't know who they were.

It was again part of her weird fascination with strangers and both Taylor and Avery were trying so hard to teach her she shouldn't talk to them.

"I'm Zachary Coleman but you little lady can just call me Zac if you want," Zac spoke as he held his hand out for Stella to take. "Though I think the bigger question is who are you?"

Stella let out a tiny giggle as she took his hand and shook it, "I Stella Rosa Coleman," she introduced herself and the moment Avery heard the words leave Stella's mouth she felt as if her heart had literally stopped beating, especially when Zac looked up at her, his expression having gone completely stone cold.

"Stella Rosa Coleman?" Zac asked as he kept a grip on Stella's hand for a brief few seconds longer, though his eyes remained on Avery. "She's...she really is...she's mine," he finally spoke and the moment those words left his mouth Avery saw the stone cold expression on his face give way as he finally looked at Stella again, letting go of her hand to wipe at tears that had formed in his eyes. "She's mine?" he asked as he looked at Avery asking for a confirmation that Stella had already given him so Avery wasn't sure why he needed the one from her.

But instead of denying it, she just nodded her head before bending down to Stella's level as well and pulling her a bit closer to herself. Afraid now that the truth was out that somehow Zac would take her and run and that was the last thing she wanted, to lose another baby.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "My mom doesn't keep secrets from me," he told her and Avery had to bite her tongue.

Avery who now sat in the living room with Zac after getting all of her children to bed, heaved a sigh as she eyed Zac as they sat on opposite sides of the room. Him in a chair and her on the couch and so far since she had been back down here they had sat in silence for the last ten minutes.

Which made Avery nervous for whatever was going to be said or done next, especially with Zac still grappling with the information that Stella was his daughter. Information she would much rather him not know right now and yet he did.

"She goes by Coleman," Zac finally spoke as he kept eyeing Avery. "The name on her birth certificate is Stella Rosa Coleman?"

Nodding her head Avery looked down and away from Zac's gaze, "Yeah though legally she has no father. I left it blank because Taylor and I weren't remarried until a few weeks after her birth and I wasn't sure if you'd have even wanted a child with me."

Zac fell silent at that, "But you know she's mine," he spoke sounding certain. "Even if you didn't list me as a father you know she is mine."

"There's no one else it could be," Avery admitted though her mind did go to a few days before she started having sex with Zac for the first time. To the night that she last had sex with Taylor.

Her rational brain telling her there really was no way. That it was Zac's baby after all that was why she had kept Stella so she could have a piece of Zac in some way but then one tiny part of her somehow in the past year ever since the loss of Jackson liked to remind her that there was a slim possibility Taylor could have gotten her pregnant.

Something of course that she never broached or said out loud to anyone. Not even her husband. Yet now as she sat in the living room with Zac and the truth was out there about Stella her mind brought that up again. A part of her wished she had mentioned it.

"God damn you," Zac spat out finally. "Keeping this from me," he laughed bitterly. "Was it his idea?" he asked rather harshly now. "Did Taylor convince you to do this or was it all you?" he questioned sounding a bit hopeful at that.

Like he was okay at painting Taylor as a villain if it meant Avery wouldn't be. Something that let Avery know that even after everything, after he had just up and left her he still loved her like he had been trying to say every time he saw her since being back.

Avery shook her head because she knew it had been her idea. She had been the one who chose to keep this from Zac.

"It was all me," she spoke her words coming out soft as she got choked up. Knowing how truly horrible she was. She deserved to be called every name in the book.

Zac went silent at that as he looked away from her. "And my mom knew?" he asked seeming to piece that together easy because how couldn't he? That had been right there in front of him. "I mean that explains why you called today. Why she went to the park with you and Stella."

"She knew," Avery confirmed for him again getting choked up. "She didn't like keeping the truth from you though."

"Of course she didn't," Zac retorted his tone still harsh. "My mom doesn't keep secrets from me," he told her and Avery had to bite her tongue.

Keep from telling him that she did. That she knew who his father was and that it was Walker. That he was Taylor's half brother but she didn't tell him.

Knew now wasn't the time.

Avery just sighed not sure what else she could say. She could apologize but she knew it wouldn't do any good. Did anything help when you found out such a huge lie?

She didn't think it did.

Zac stood from where he was sitting as he began to pace the living room. "Do you know how long I've wanted a family of my own?" he asked her harshly still not looking at her. "Ever since Stella called me dada," he told her as his voice cracked.

Like he just realized when she had done it that she had really been calling her real daddy, dada.

Then again Avery's brain reminded her of the last time with Taylor all those years ago. But she chose once again to omit that.

"I was her daddy," Zac sighed as he racked his hand through his hair. "And I didn't know it. I never wanted to be like my father Avery. I wanted to be in my child's life from the beginning and you took that from me," he said as he stopped pacing.

Settling his gaze back on her. Avery feeling like his gaze was burning her.

"I'm sorry," Avery told him knowing the words would mean nothing to him. What he needed was time to digest things, time to figure out what he was going do.

A thought that scared Avery because she feared she'd lose her daughter and she didn't want to lose Stella. Not after losing Jackson.

Even if the loss would be a different kind of loss.

Zac laughed bitterly as he glared at her. "Sorry doesn't fix this Avery," he told her. His words telling her what she knew. "Nothing can fix how much you hurt me. But I can tell you that I'm not going to be away from my daughter anymore Avery and I'm going to make it legal."

"Legal?" Avery questioned feeling her voice crack because she feared Zac was already forming a plan to take Stella from her.

That he wanted to make her hurt as much as she had hurt him and he had that right, she knew. But she hoped he wouldn't.

"Yeah, I'm going to go to court and I'm going to find a way to get her birth certificate changed," Zac answered as he shook his head. "I want to be an asshole and find a way to take her from you and the prick you remarried but I know that won't help my daughter to rip her away from a mother who kept her from me," he told her as he frowned. "Because I actually have a heart Avery. Something I thought you once had."

Before Avery could respond to him though Zac turned on his heel and left the living room. The front door slamming shut seconds after and Avery could only hope he hadn't woken any of her kids because she didn't want to deal with them right now.

What she wanted was her husband but he was all the way in another state and hadn't once returned any of the numerous calls she had made trying to reach him.

As if him being away made him forget he had a wife and kids. Her brain wondering if maybe he was cheating on her like she had done to him the year she got pregnant with Stella.

But even with the want for her husband Avery made no move to call him just because she knew he wouldn't return it. Though she really really just wanted Taylor.

Needed him to get through whatever was going to come.

Shaking her head she stood from the couch as she headed upstairs. So glad that her kids seemed to still be asleep even with the slamming door.

Going into her room Avery got her pajamas and changed into them. Laying down on the bed after she was changed and just crying. Hoping that a good cry would do her good right now.

It may not fix things but it could help her emotions. Get out what she was feeling right now until she woke up in the morning and felt it all again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "She's my wife and Stella is my daughter," Taylor spat out and Natalie almost wanted to call him out.

Crooked Little Heart Chapter Eight

Waking the next morning with a pounding headache Natalie sat up in bed. A ringing coming from somewhere in the room. One she knew was associated with a phone. More than likely Taylor's since they were in his room and hers were in her jeans which were somewhere.

Just not on her as she had slipped them off before getting into the second bed in Taylor's room. Having came to his room after they had dinner and drinks. Though nothing had happened even if she had wanted it too and even if it had been apparent that Taylor may have needed it.

He was stressed after all and sex helped with stress. But even despite that he had stayed true to a wife who it seemed still wasn't good enough for him. Not if what he had told her over and dinner and drinks was true.

That Zac was back in Kentucky and that he had dinner with Avery last night. Something she had kept from her husband.

Not that Taylor had been the best at keeping in contact since they left for this conference. Then again Taylor was also keeping the fact that Natalie worked for him a secret so maybe both spouses were still not the best at communicating.

Maybe it would be best if they just called their farce of a marriage to an end so Avery could be with Zac and well hopefully Taylor would finally want her again.

They could make it work like they had wanted to do before she ran off years ago and he had to turn to Avery.

Hearing the phone start ringing again Natalie slipped out of the bed she was in. Spotting Taylor's phone on the table beside his bed.

"Of course he can still sleep through anything," she muttered to herself before walking to the table and picking up the phone. Seeing Avery's name on the screen she knew she shouldn't hit to answer but she did anyway.

It was always fun to break rules after all.

"Hello?" she asked trying to pretend like she had just woken up not too long ago and maybe with her headache she still had she could pull it off some anyway.

"Natalie?" Avery questioned sounding about as exhausted as Natalie had tried to pretend that she was. "What are you doing with my husband's phone?" she asked before Natalie could say anything else.

Her words sounding off to Natalie. Almost like she may have been shocked that Natalie answered but she wasn't too shocked.

Like she knew anything could literally happen and she was almost okay to roll with the punches. Which left Natalie to wonder what the hell had happened while she and Taylor had been gone from Kentucky.

Smirking even though Avery couldn't see her Natalie opened her mouth to speak, "Because I came on this trip with your husband. I work with him but I guess he hasn't told you," she said trying to play dumb. "I also spent the night in his room after we went out for a few drinks. Your husband really is a gentleman," she added on trying to sound like she was insinuating that they had sex.

Hoping that Avery fell for it even if she seemed off. Which made Natalie wonder if she'd even be able to get under Avery's skin like she wanted too.

"No, he didn't tell me," Avery spoke and once again she sounded off. "Just...can I please talk to Taylor?"

Biting her lip Natalie looked down at Taylor who was still sleeping so soundly. "Let me wake him up," she sighed before laying the phone back down and moving to shake Taylor awake.

Something that was easier said than done. But once his eyes were open he looked up at her confused and she gave him her best angelic smile. Knowing once he got off the phone he'd let her have it for answering it when she knew it was Avery calling.

"Your wife is on the phone and wants to speak to you," Natalie told him as she moved away to reach for his cell phone which she held down to him.

The confusion still on his face as he took the phone from her and put it to his ear as he began to talk to Avery.

Natalie walking back to her bed where she sat down. Her eyebrow raising at how serious Taylor sounded during the conversation and she almost wished she could hear both sides of it.

Knew whatever it was it must be important and it probably had to do with why Avery seemed so off when Natalie had tried to make her jealous.

When Taylor hung up Natalie looked at him watching as he slipped out of bed without a word to her.

"What did she want?" Natalie asked him softly. Afraid of whatever he'd say when he did answer her.

"Zac knows about Stella," Taylor answered his tone almost angry and she wasn't sure if the anger was directed at her or just the situation with Stella in general.

Could even be a combination of both.

"And that concerns you how?" Natalie questioned again watching as Taylor finally looked at her. A glare on his face and a look so cold that it almost made her shiver in his eyes.

"She's my wife and Stella is my daughter," Taylor spat out and Natalie almost wanted to call him out. Say that really Stella was Zac's regardless of who had been raising her for the last two years of her life. "She needs me back home so I'm going home early," he muttered out with a shake of his head. "You can either come with me or stay out here until the conference ends. I don't care either way since you don't seem to mind about answering my phone like it is nothing to you."

Swallowing hard Natalie looked away from Taylor's gaze. "I just wanted to get under Avery's skin. She deserves it with how she has treated you these past few years. That and the dinner with Zac where she probably told him about Stella," she said knowing she wanted to say more.

Accuse Avery of only wanting Taylor back home to hurt him some more as she ran between him and Zac like she had done the year she got pregnant. But Natalie didn't.

Instead she bit her lip and stayed silent. Not even moving as Taylor began to pack up his stuff to leave.

It was only when he got on the phone to the airport that she moved from the bed. Getting her clothes together before going to the bathroom to put her pants back on as well as fix her shirt.

Figured it'd be best if she went home when Taylor did. Was hoping maybe she could explain herself better on the plane ride there.

At least enough that Avery didn't kill her when they got back home.

Then again Avery may kill Taylor if she assumed he had cheated on her. Because that hadn't once came up when they had been on the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Did you cheat on me with someone else?" he questioned and his question somehow made her laugh more.

Crooked Little Heart Chapter Nine

Chewing her lip softly Avery stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Almost not wanting to leave the bathroom because it meant finally talking to Taylor.

Talking to her husband who had been back for hours now and somehow in those hours they had ignored the reason that he came back. They hadn't once talked about the fact that Zac knew Stella was his daughter.

Something Avery still wanted to pretend wasn't real. Just like she wanted to pretend that she didn't know that Natalie had went away with Taylor or that she had secretly been working with Taylor. That her husband was keeping secrets from her.

Then again she was no better than he was. She was keeping stuff from him too.

Hadn't told him that she suspected there was a possibility Stella could be his. Hadn't told him Zac was his half brother or that sometimes she was still conflicted on her feelings for Zac.

He probably suspected the last one though. Taylor wasn't dumb and he knew how she was the year she got pregnant with Stella. Knew that she was too obsessed with Zac to think straight.

Something that seemed to still hold true but she was trying to break that. Knew she needed to give her husband and her sons a chance.

Taking a deep breath she finally left the bathroom, heading into the bedroom where she found Taylor sitting on the edge of the bed. He was stripped down to his boxers but he didn't look sleepy at all.

Just like she wasn't tired either even if she wanted to fall asleep and hope to wake up to everything being a dream.

"You ready to talk now?" Taylor questioned as he looked up at her. His words making Avery blush.

"Why not," Avery replied sarcastically as she sat down beside Taylor. "It's not like we're going to be able to sleep until we talk about why you came home. Because Zac knows the truth and he wants his daughter."

"How did he even find out?"

Looking away from Taylor when he asked that question all Avery could do was sigh. "He came to apologize for being an ass and Stella was with me when I answered the door. She introduced herself and said her full name. I had to tell him after that. Now he wants to go to court and get the birth certificate to where it has his name."

"Which means a court case," Taylor sighed as if he knew there would be a court trial.

Avery knew he probably realized that if a judge looked into everything and how she kept the truth from Zac that she could lose her child.

"Which means a court case," Avery repeated as she nodded. "There will probably also be a DNA test," she spoke softly as her mind went to the slim chance Stella was his. That and his and Zac's blood relation.

Taylor seemed to fall silent at that. Avery almost wondering what he was thinking, but before she could ask him he spoke again.

"Then we'll know for sure she isn't mine," he stated bitterly. "Even though I've raised her since birth. I'm the only daddy she's known and that asshole is going to ruin everything."

"I mean she could be yours," Avery shrugged. "We did sleep together once during the time I got pregnant," she told him watching as he looked at her perplexed.

It was as if he hadn't realized that one time was during the window in which she had been fertile.

"You...that was the week you conceived?" Taylor questioned her sounding almost hopeful right now.

Avery nodded her head as she gave him a tiny smile, "It was," she told him and again there was something hopeful about him.

The look on his face was no longer sour looking.

Avery only wished she could be that hopeful right now but she couldn't be. She was just afraid of losing her child since Zac had the greater chance of being the father.

Though first she knew someone needed to come clean about their connection or any DNA test wouldn't come out accurate at all.

"There is something else," Avery told him watching as the hopeful look on his face changed. Like he was scared of whatever she was going to tell him. "I probably should have told you this sooner. Hell, I'm not even sure it's my place to tell this but no one else is going too it seems."

"You're kind of scaring me here Avery," Taylor spoke and even in his voice all hints of being hopeful were gone. Replaced with something else that almost resembled him being scared or afraid.

Avery once again wondering what was running through her husband's mind. Wondered what would go through it when he knew the truth.

She was almost scared too in ways. Scared that he'd be angry at her for keeping this secret for so long. Scared that he wouldn't believe her.

But she had to tell one of them..knew she'd probably have to tell Zac too if Jolene didn't do it. Though maybe she would once Zac told her about the plans to go through the courts to change things with Stella's birth certificate.

"I don't mean too," Avery sighed with a shake of her head. "Though I'm scared to tell you what I have to tell you," she laughed though it sounded bitter.

Her laugh making Taylor look at her curiously. "Did you cheat on me with someone else?" he questioned and his question somehow made her laugh more.

It shouldn't have, should have made her sad that Taylor would think so low of her but then again that had been a time in her life when she wasn't herself.

"No," Avery answered finally once her laughing had subsided. "It was just Zac," she said though she half wondered if Taylor believed that.

If somehow he was convinced that maybe it wasn't just Zac. If he thought she had been some whore back then who had been intent on ruining her family.

"Then what is it Avery?" Taylor asked sounding almost annoyed at her.

Again she hadn't wanted that either. Didn't need her husband annoyed with her with everything she'd soon be facing.

"Your father once had an affair with Jolene," Avery confessed her voice going soft. "Zac was the product of that affair," she told him not even looking at him now because she was scared of how he'd take things.

Didn't want to see his anger if he thought she was just lying to him right now.

When he didn't say anything for awhile though Avery did finally turn to look at him. She just wanted to make sure he was still conscious.

That somehow he hadn't fainted while sitting up, if that was even possible.

"And you know this how?" Taylor finally spoke as he locked eyes with her and when they locked eyes Avery was surprised to see belief in them.

He believed her even if he wasn't sure how she knew what she did.


End file.
